300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Takanashi Rikka
'Abilities' ---- Tyrant’s Eye Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Rikka doesn't have Mana and uses '''CND' (Chuuni-degree) instead. When in Avida mode, each time she casts a skill reduces 82 CND and each time she performs a basic attack reduces 22 CND. When in NTi mode, each time she casts a skill increases 82 CND and each time she performs a basic attack increases 22 CND. For every 22 CND, Rikka gains 1% bonus Ability Power and 1% bonus Attack Damage. When Rikka has 666 CND, she will temporarily switch to Outel mode. While in Outel mode, Rikka will have all her skills disabled while emitting a heat wave around herself that deals 22/42/62/82 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies every 0.72 seconds for a total of 6 times within 4.32 seconds. Once the duration is over, her CND will be reduced to 222 CND while switching her to Avida mode. ---- Rikka, Parasol Strikes Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds *Available only while in Avida mode ''' *''Active - ''Rikka swings her parasol to knock up all enemies in a cone, dealing 32/62/92/122/152 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Gungnir Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds *Available only while in NTi mode ''' *''Active - ''Rikka fires a Gungnir in a line, dealing 82/122/162/202/242 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. If enemies are damaged by this skill while being affected by a debuff from skills in Avida mode, it deals 32/52/72/92/112 + AP bonus magic damage. ---- Rikka, Throws a Parasol W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '12 seconds *Available only while in Avida mode ''' *''Active - ''Rikka throws a spinning parasol to a target location, where it stays in place for 2 seconds, reducing the Movement Speed of all enemies the parasol touches by 42%/52%/62%/72%/82% for 2 seconds. Schwarzschild W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '12 seconds *Available only while in NTi mode ''' *''Active - ''Rikka shields herself with Schwarzschild, gaining 12%/22%/32%/42%/52% Damage Reduction for 2 seconds. At the end of the shield's duration, it explodes and deals 62/102/142/182/222 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies. ---- Rikka, Jumps E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Available only while in Avida mode ''' *''Active - ''Rikka jumps to a target area and silences all nearby enemies for 0.5/0.75/1.0/1.25/1.5 seconds, dealing 42/82/122/162/202 + AD physical damage to all affected enemies. Avalon Schwarz E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Available only while in NTi mode ''' *''Active - ''Rikka summons her magical energy to blast on a target location, dealing 62/112/162/212/262 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Magic Resist by 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% for 3 seconds. ---- Graphic Card Switching - NTi Mode R Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '4 / 3 / 2 / 1 seconds *Available only while in Avida mode ''' *''Passive - ''While in NTi mode, Rikka gains 5%/10%/15%/20% bonus Movement Speed and 2%/12%/22%/32% bonus Attack Speed, her attack range increases to 422/442/462/482 range, and her basic attacks deal AD + AP magic damage while replacing the standard basic attacks. Her replaced basic attacks can't critically strike, nor they are affected by Spell Vamp or Life Steal. *''Active - ''Rikka switches from Avida mode to NTi mode. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Graphic Card Switching - Avida Mode R. *''Note - ''This skill has 4 levels and the 1st skill level is given for free at level 1. Graphic Card Switching - Avida Mode R Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '4 / 3 / 2 / 1 seconds *Available only while in NTi mode ''' *''Passive - ''While in Avida mode, Rikka gains 5%/10%/15%/20% Cooldown Reduction, 5/15/25/35 bonus Armor, and 5/15/25/35 bonus Magic Resist. *''Active - ''Rikka switches from NTi mode to Avida mode. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Graphic Card Switching - NTi Mode R. *''Note - ''This skill has 4 levels and the 1st skill level is given for free at level 1. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes